The Ultimate Middle Child HideOut
by TheMiddleChildForever
Summary: Lizzie and Edwin are in the 8th grade now they have grown quite a bit and the game closet has seemed to be getting smaller. So Lizzie and Edwin decide to clean it out.What they find will change everything about what they think they know.[Lizwin][Dasey]
1. She Always Wins But Why?

Hey this is my firrst fan fiction so I hope you like it...

Disclaimer: Just to let you all know i do not own Life With Derek but i do own the plot/idea.

* * *

No One's POV

Lizzie wrote on a piece of paper and slid it under Edwin's door. Then made her way to the game closet. Thinking it would take forever for Edwin to see the paper on the floor and come to the game closet.

Edwin had just woken up looked around his room and saw the piece of paper on the floor knowing it was from Lizzie. He got up off his bed and picked up the paper and read it. It said _come to the game closet...LM. _He put the note in the garbage and made his way to the game closet where Lizzie was.

When the door opened she was surprised to see Edwin because it usually took him longer to find the note. He walked in to the small game closet and closed the door. The game closet was where Lizzie and Edwin went to talk about their Derek and Casey data and where they went to seek refuge form their older siblings when they were fighting with each other.

It had been a year since the McDonalds had moved in with the Venturi's, and during that past year Edwin and Lizzie had grown. The game closet had seemed to be getting smaller. That is why Lizzie had called the meting, she wanted to talk to Edwin about how small the game closet seemed to be getting and that they had to do something about it.

Lizzie:" Edwin I think its time that we find a new hid out because the game closet doesn't seem to be getting bigger and we sure aren't getting any smaller."

Edwin:" What if we clean it out? That should make it some what bigger...Right?"

Lizzie:" Yah I guess that could work."

Edwin:" So when do you want to start?"

Lizzie:" How about after breakfast?"

Edwin:" I'm cool with that, it would be better just as long as Derek and Casey aren't having one of their fights."

Lizzie:" Yah like that will ever happen, keep dreaming."

Edwin:" You know dreams can come true if you just believe."

Lizzie: " I think you have been watching too many Disney movies with Marti."

Edwin: " Haha very funny... you try telling a 6 year old no its not as easy as it looks."

Lizzie:" Your just a bush over just admit it."

Edwin:" I am not, I'm hungry I'm going to get something to eat." with that he walked out of the closet and down stairs to the kitchen. Lizzie was right behind him with a big smile on her face knowing she had won the argument. There was a note on the counter. Lizzie and Edwin walked up to the note and read it.

Dear Lizzie and Edwin

You have the house to your self to day. Casey has gone to dance practice then to Emily's to eight and Derek has gone to hockey practice till 6 then to Sam's till 8 as well. Marti was invited to a birthday/slumber party and George and me have made some plans and wont be home till late.

I left you some money so that you guys can order pizza for dinner...have a nice day.

Nora

Lizzie:" Wow we have the whole house to our selves."

Edwin:" See told you dream could come true."

Lizzie:" That's where you are wrong you said that when Casey and Derek stop fighting not getting the house to our self."

Edwin:" How come you're always right?"

Lizzie:" You ask a stupid question you get a stupid answer."

Then she ran up stare before I could figure out what she had just said.

Edwin just stood there trying to figure out what she had meant. After a moment of he ran up stairs with the perfect come back.

Edwin:" You know what Lizzie, there is no such thing as a stupid question unless it goes unasked."

Lizzie:" That's my point it wasn't a stupid question." trying so hart not to laugh.

Edwin:" Its not my fault girls make everything so confusing."

Lizzie:" It's not our fault it because of your stupid boy brains."

10 min latter

Lizzie:" Hey Edwin could you go down stairs and get a trash bag?"

Edwin:" Why do you need garbage bag for? Hey what are you planning to through away?"

Lizzie:" Nothing really just a bunch of garbage or stuff we don't need anymore."

Edwin:" Hey a lot of that stuff in there is very important there is no way i'm letting you through anything away."

Lizzie:" Ok what about this old sock or these candy wrappers on the ground?"

Edwin:" Ok fine you win, but ill be watching you to make sure you don't through anything important away."

Lizzie:" Fine whatever now go get the trash bag."

With that he ran down stairs and grabbed a trash bag. When he got back up stairs he was shocked to find that Lizzie had already empted a little less then the half of the closet out. Edwin looked around the room and was amazed that so much stuff could fit into such a little closet.

Edwin:" Wow you clean fast."

Lizzie:" See this is what happens when you put your mind to it, now you can go through the garbage pile to make sure not to through anything important away." Thinking to her self not like any of that stuff is worth keeping anyways.

Edwin:" K fine" then he got right to work

After about an hour the game closet was completely empty and everything was in the hallway in piles games, clothes, and toys, ect.. The garbage pile was the second largest out of all of them.

Edwin:" Wow I didn't realize that there was so much garbage in there." Shaking his head in disbelief

Lizzie:" Yah I know. Its really dirty in there maybe we should wash it out before we put everything back."

Edwin:" Well lets get to work."

They started to wash all the walls, they had to change the water every five min it seemed like cause that's how dirty the walls were. Half way through Lizzie noticed that the wall was moving a little bit every time she pushed on it.

Lizzie:" Hey Edwin I think you should look at this."

Edwin:" Ok I'm coming." He walked over to Lizzie who was looking at the wall with all her attention

Lizzie:" Look Edwin when you push on this part of the wall it move a little."

Edwin:" Oh I see what you mean, let me take a closer look." Lizzie backed away and Edwin moved closer to take a better look.

* * *

Ok so i want to know what you think if you have anything to say just send me a reviw 


	2. The Small Doorway To No Where

Ok so here is my second Chapter…not as long as the other one but i hope you like it

Disclaimer: Ok every one knows that I don't own Life With Derek…

* * *

"Edwin be careful if you brake anything mom and George wont be too happy."

"Lizzie calm down I didn't brake anything, but come over here and look at this."

Lizzie walked over to Edwin and looked at what he was talking about. There sat be for them was a small doorway that lead to nothing but black ness. Nether of them knew where it went and nether of them wanted to be the first to find out.

"Ok Edwin you go first"

Edwin looked at her as if she was crazy. "Are you crazy there is no way i'm going in there first who knows what's in there."

"Well there is no way i'm going in there . . . .hey why don't we flip a coin?"

"Ok fine." Not sure if he should have had agreed to that.

"I'm heads your tails, what ever side lands face up is the person who goes in. agreed?"

"Agreed" knowing he had no chose in the matter anyways. He watched Lizzie flip the coin and wanted for it to hit the ground. Both of them looked down. At that moment a big smile spread across Lizzie's face knowing she had won.

" Best 2 out of 3" he asked her

"O stop being such a scaredy cat and go in."

"I'm going but if anything happens to my it will be on your concise."

"Yah ok fine now go." She was getting a little impatient now

"What no goodbye or nice knowing you"

"EDWIN!!!!"

"Ok ok i'm going, calm down." He thought to himself when he was climbing through the small doorway, wow she's scary when she is mad note to self don't get her mad.

"Edwin are you ok?" after a few moments

"Lizzie! Come in here you wont believe it."

She started to climb into the small doorway and into the darkness. When she reached the other side she saw an out line of who she assumed was Edwin because it was very dark. The only light that was in the room was the light coming through the doorway she jut come through.

"What's so cool about a it?" with a confused face that no one could see

"Don't you see this could be our new hide out, it's perfect because we are the only ones who know about." Filling happy with himself

"O my god you are right, I cant believes I just said that. It could use a little fixing up and it might help if it had more light."

"Yah your right about everything you just said especially the first thing you said." He said trying not to laugh because that would make her mad

"O shut up Edwin you're not funny."

"Really I though it was."

"Well that tells you how much you know." Then she crawled out of the new hide out and backs in to the game closet. Edwin was right behind her. The light hurt their eyes because it was really light compared to the hide out.

"So Lizzie how are we going to make sure that no one knows about the new hide out escaped us?"

"Well we have to cover up the door, but how?"

"We could cover it up with paper." said Edwin thinking it was a good idea

"Yah that will work." She said sarcastically

"It wasn't that bad of an idea… ok maybe it was." He said trying to make up his mind

"Well I guess we should put everything back into the closet."

"Yah ok." Knowing he had no chose so there was no point in arguing because it would make her mad and its best not to make her mad. Man why do I have to be such a push over?

After 10 minutes of putting the games away, Lizzie had thought of away to hide the door. She knew it would be better then putting paper over it, the idea Edwin had thought of.

"Edwin I think I thought of a way to hid the door."

"Really? Well let's hear it." Hopping it wouldn't make his idea sound even stupider

" Do you remember when we spent the whole day decorating the basement for Casey. Who didn't even want it, but back to the point. You know how we covered the walls with paint ant fabric well I was thinking maybe we should do the same thing to the game closet and the hideout. What do you think?"

Just what I feared it made my idea look really stupid. " That's a grate idea I think it will work."

* * *

if you have anything to say just review...

PS: I need help thinking a name for the hide out if you guys have any ideas i would like to hear them.

V


	3. Pizza And A Movie

I want to thank everyone who reviewed and I'm sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. It would have been up sooner but I type slowly so sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD

Ok everyone here is chapter 3, enjoy.

* * *

After coming out of the game closet Lizzie and Edwin walked down stairs to the living room. They sat on each sides of the couch facing each other. At first Lizzie was laughing at some of the things that Edwin hat said about after a few min they were both in deep thought.

Edwin's POV

They talked for a while and every so often he would say something funny that would make her laugh. Oh how much I love that laugh, that smile, and how much I love her. Come on Edwin you cant like her he told himself. If you told her she would freak her out it would rennin your brother/sister bond. You would lose your best friend and there is no way she would like you back. That stupid little voice in the back of his head kept telling him over and over again. The problem was that he liked her so much; the way she knew everything, how it seemed like she was always right or just being near her just drove him crazy. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't ask for advice because what would they think if he told them he had fallen in love with his stepsister. I have to know if she likes me back, I just have to.

Lizzie POV

Edwin and me are talking and I can't help but laugh at the things he says he is so funny even when he's not trying to be. But now he's just sitting there thinking about something. I wish I knew what it was. Man why does he have to look so cute when he thinks. Wait did I just say that…. no that's just wrong in so many ways. Why do I have like him out of all the people in the world why him. Why does he have to be so smart, cute, and so nice. There is no way I'm telling him I like him. What will people say and think or even what he would think if I told him. I can't risk it; it would be to grate of a loss if he didn't fill the same way about me that stupid little voice in the back of her head kept telling her. What if he did like her back? How would that work out? It would just be better just to move on. I need to know.

No One's POV

They sit on the couch in silence, just staring of isn't space for what seems like ages just thinking. After a few minutes like this they finally start talking again.

"You know Lizzie I really like your idea for the game closet; its really good" giving her a really big smile.

Oh why does he have to smile like that, because every time he did that the butterflies in her stomach went crazy. Lizzie get a hold of your self he's your stepbrother remember. " Yah I guess it was a good idea; but the only way it will work if Gorge and Nora agree to let us redecorate it."

" Well we should ask them then." He was trying so hard not to look at her, but it was harder then he thought it would be.

"Ok wee will ask them when they get home."

"Ok I'm cool with that." said Edwin trying to do his best impression of Derek. That made Lizzie laugh so hard. And he looked confused because he had no idea what was so funny. " You don't yet?" he asked after a few moment of her laughing.

" Yah for now, unless you do or say something funny again." She said wile trying to hold back the last bit of her laughing

"Yah so I'm hungry, I'm going to order some pizza. What kind do you want?" he asker while he was walking out of the room and into the kitchen.

"I don't know pepperoni I guess…well I don't care what ever u want."

Wow did she really just say what ever I want, she never says or does something like that usually we fight over what kind of pizza to get. "I don't care what if we get 2 one with pepperoni and a cheese, is that ok with you?

"Yah that's fine." She said

Edwin called the pizza place and ordered 2 pizzas one 2-liter bottle of coca cola and some bread sticks. He hung up the phone and went and sat down next to Lizzie.

"Well the pizza will be here in about 30 minutes."

"Ok what do you want until the pizza comes?" said Lizzie as she looked at Edwin

"I don't know." As he avoided her eye contact.

"Why don't we watch a movie?"

"Ok cool which one?" knowing she was going to pick her favorite movie. The move he hated out of all the movies in the world. The movie…

"Grace" she said knowing he hated it because it was both a soccer and girly movie. She only picked the movie knowing he would put up a fight.

"Ok fine but next time I get to pick the movie no matter what movie it is…deal?" he only agreed to the movie because he knew how much she liked it, and he wanted to make her happy.

"Are you serious? I thought you hated that movie? …Whatever deal." She was very confused about his answer but did not question it because he might change his mind.

"Well I never seen it so I just wanted to give it a chance." He want going to tell her the real reason why he wanted to watch the move and thought his excuse was pretty good.

"Ok." Then she got up and put the movie in. then sat down on the couch and pressed play.

25 minutes in to the movie and the doorbell rang. Edwin got up and answered it knowing it was the pizza man. He played for the food and pop and went and sat down on the couch. He sat the pizzas on the coffee table. Lizzie had gotten up and walked to the kitchen so that she could get some cups to put the pop in. when she came back from the kitchen she sat next to Edwin on the couch. They had fallen asleep before the movie had finished.

Ok you guys I want to know what you think sorry its really short.

**

* * *

PS: I still need a name for the hideout so if you guys have any ideas I would like to hear them.**

Thanks for reading

_V_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

When Gorge and Nora came home to find Lizzie and Edwin asleep on the couch. Deciding not to wake them, gorge and Nora started to head towered there own room. Halfway there they heard someone call out.

"Mom, dad?" they turned around to find Lizzie and Edwin looking at them.

"Oh we thought you guys were asleep. Do you need anything?" Nora asked them

"Well yeah me and Lizzie needed to ask you a question." Said Edwin

"Ok well ask away." Said Gorge

"Well me and Edwin were wondering if we could redecorate the game closet. It that ok?"

Nora turned to Gorge and they started to talk to each other…

"Gorge what do you think about that."

"I think it's a good idea, what could it hurt? If any thing it would make it better." Gorge said trying to be funny…key word trying.

Then they turned their attention back to Lizzie and Edwin.

"Yeah it fine with us, you two have fun." Said Nora, then she and gorge headed to their room. Leaving Lizzie and Edwin in the living room.

"Can you believe they are letting us!?!" Lizzie said with a lot of excitement.

"Yah I know I'm having a hard time believing it to."

"Well it's getting late so I think we should go to bed."

"Yah you are right." Edwin said rolling his eyes

They headed up stairs, said their goodnights, and went to bed.

It seemed like the school day would not end. Lizzie wanted school to hurry up and be over because she and Edwin were apposed to be going to the store to get the things they needed to redecorate the game/hideout.

Finally school was over and Lizzie and Edwin were walking to the store. They were fighting over what color paint they should buy. Which was weird because Lizzie and Edwin never fight.

"Lets paint it green." Said Edwin

"No it has to blue."

"What if we paint it blue and green?"

"Yeah I was just thinking the same thing." Lizzie said with a little laugh

"I guess when they say grate minds think alike they were telling the truth."

"Yah I guess . . . Edwin I'm glad we are friends not like Casey and Derek always fighting all the time." Giving him a little smile.

"Yah me too . . Just promise me we won't ever turn out like them, I mean all the fighting and stuff."

"Yeah as long as you promise the same thing."

"Deal." they both said at the same time.

They got the paint, some fabric and a few other things they needed. Walking home with all that stuff would be impossible so they called their mom to come and pick them up. So they sat in the parking lot waiting for Nora to come and pick them up.

"So when do you want to start on the closet?" Asked Lizzie as they were waiting

"Ummm maybe, I don't know, I guess soon."

And within moment Nora pulled into the parking lot with the car. They loaded everything in to the care and headed home.


End file.
